


Tertiary sexual characteristics

by MappingCorridor, PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, but no actual relationship between them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MappingCorridor/pseuds/MappingCorridor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: Edward is suffering from early presentation at a very very young age.(but nothing really underage happened... maybe?)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on Lofter by MappingCorridor.  
> I'm trying to translate it into English and doing a maybe not very good job. I'd be grateful if you can tell me any mistake I made.  
> This work now has 10 chapters and is still ongoing. But it is so cute and funny I can't wait to start the translation!

In the beginning, everything started with reimbursement.

The Elric brothers did not eat in the mess hall as usual. They submitted a report for their current mission, but the travel reimbursement form couldn’t be reviewed until the afternoon due to Colonel Mustang’s sloth. The military mess is not a proper place to eat. On the one hand, the coffee here tastes like gasoline. On the other hand, if you show up too often, it is difficult to explain "Why does the small one eat tons of food while the giant armored man never eats."

They sat down in a restaurant near the headquarters and ordered two fried pork chops and a large dessert. Edward wolfed it down like he hadn’t seen food for three days, while the fact was he just had a basket of bread and sausage with tea this morning. The brothers hadn’t discovered the secret about their connection through the door of truth. Edward's amazing appetite and abnormal height was only believed to be special physiques, but recently his appetite had reached a new height. He had eaten up the food but still wasn’t satisfied. Ed knocked the table, hesitated for a while, and asked the waiter for more ice cream.

Now even Alphonse felt a growing of unease. he had already lost his sensation, but his brother's reckless way of eating forced him into an illusion of being stuffed. The vanilla ice cream was topped with layers of golden jam, and a circle of pineapple slices was decorated around the edge of the cup. The golden-haired and golden-eyed teenager held his chin and put a spoon of the same-color-dessert into his mouth.

"Brother...is it okay to eat this much?"

"Huh?" Edward glanced at the cup with spoon in his mouth. The ice cream was dug out of a pit. The slender wooden spoon quickly deepened the pit, and the jam slowly flowed downward due to gravity.

"I think it's okay," the boy said vaguely, putting a new spoonful of dessert into his mouth, "about eighty percent full."

——This appetite is abnormal. Alphonse didn’t have a digestive system but he had common sense. Edward was not a big eater that can break a restaurant, but he certainly ate more than average people at an abnormal degree. The solid steel armor sat on the seat and began to search his brain for knowledge about the digestive system, only was interrupted when he just turned to the place: his brother once again solved the dessert at an alarming speed, stood up, and stretched out.

"Come on, Al. Get Colonel Bastard for the reimbursement."

The sofa of Eastern Headquarters had always been too firm, except for the one sitting under his butt. The cushion was in an excellent state of softness, neither hard nor saggy as you sit. Edward rationally suspected that the officer had used alchemy to adjust the spring inside. He sat on the moderately soft sofa with his heels knocking on the floor impatiently, and the banging noise of mechanical armor hitting the wooden planks continued until the person reviewing documents forced him to stop: "Quiet, Fullmetal."

"You should work faster if you feel noisy."

"Be patient." The officer didn't lookup.

The young man rolled his eyes silently, and every joint of his body was screaming "I don't want to fucking stay here". He stopped tormenting the wooden floor and irritably put his legs on the coffee table. The untouched coffee tremblingly spilled one or two drops out of the cup.

"Spare me. I don't want to stay in this place even a minute," he barked, "Disgusting oily smell. My nose is hurting."

Roy Mustang finally looked up from the pile of documents.

He was frowning, slender eyebrows slightly furrowed, and his eyes cautiously narrowed. The black eyeball glanced up and down at his discourteous guest, then he inhaled to distinguish the smell.

"Do you think the oil smells strong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that only people like you who have been here all day can't smell it."

The man shook his head imperceptibly but did not deny anything out loud. Then he seemed to be lost in thought staring at the mountain of documents. Just when Edward was about to taunt, he suddenly reached out and picked up the neglected reimbursement form—instead of signing it, he put it aside.

"Hey!" The boy almost jumped up from the sofa, "Aren't you fucking going to approve it?!"

"Language, Fullmetal." The officer lowered his head, and the young man could only see his forehead covered by soft bangs and hair whorl. "I will review the form before off work. Find a book to kill time. And I will take you to a medical examination after that."

Edward stared at him in mute amazement. A switch from reimbursement to medical examination? he couldn’t find the connection in between. How could the bastard boss think non-linearly like that? The teenager had impatience and nameless fury built in his chest, but it wouldn’t reach out to the adult. The black-haired officer signed another smooth signature under the sound of increasingly frequent knocks on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you Mr. Elric's guardian?"

"I'm his commanding officer, you can tell me directly."

The doctor pursed her lips, flip through the medical examination sheet page by page: "Mr. Elric's inspection result... is currently around 8.1."

"Aha, a little alpha."

"Do you have anything else to say?" The doctor seemed dissatisfied with his reaction. "He is only thirteen years old."

The officer shrugged.

His indifferent attitude is obviously very irritating. The person in front of the table took a breath before continuing: "Olfactory development is normal at the age of thirteen, but his presentation is definitely too early. You know the normal age of presentation, 18 to 25 years old."

"Normal people don’t get the qualifications of a national alchemist at the age of twelve?"

"I don't think it's the same thing."

"Ah, this one," Mustang said, nodding to the woman with a smile. "The genius is always one step ahead."

The wooden pad in the Doctor’s hand seemed to be at risk of cracking. Before it was truly wasted, the officer raised his hand compassionately, and his expression finally became serious: "No offense, doctor. But this is probably not proper for you and me to intervene. You have also seen that the child has an arm and a leg of automails-his home is in Resembool, which is pretty near the East."

The doctor's expression instantly switched from distressed to understanding, and with a join of astonishment and sympathy, she sighed softly: "Ah..."

"I don't know much about medicine, but there should be cases of hormone disorders after particular accidents--ah, it seems that there are? That's right. He lost his right arm and left leg, and now he has hormone disorder resulting in an early presentation several years in advance...If you ask him directly, it may cause secondary damage. Well, I don't know the specific situation either-probably only he himself knows it."

The Doctor was obviously persuaded, and now there is only worry left on her face: "This will indeed be very sensitive emotional problems... But follow-up observation must be done. His hormone level is currently very unstable... "

"So we’d better do it low-key. It would be nice if no outsiders know about it, so as not to cause irritation to him-I’m afraid this will bother you, Dr. Krause."

"I will."

"Thanks for your help."

"You are welcome. It’s my duty."

The officer bowed slightly to express his gratitude, then picked up the health form and the coat on the chair. When he was about to reach the door handle, a question raised behind:

"Colonel Mustang, you mentioned the East… I was wondering if it would be... sorry, it's just a guess, very unrealistic." the doctor hesitantly rubbed the page in her hand, seeing the encouragement in colonel’s eyes, and continued, "I was thinking... Is it possible that Mr. Elric was caught by the rebels...? Is it possible that it was a human experiment? Because I have seen cases involving illegal human experiments, which is similar to the current physical examination result—"

She stopped talking.

The officer's smile vanished, and the slight ease that had always hung over him whether he was joking or making serious requests all along, vanished together. He half-turned in an inexplicable look and then left her a shadowed back.

"You are worrying too much. I personally participated in that battle, and I have a certain acquaintance with Ishvalans." Colonel Mustang said, "Their technical level is not equitable to do this kind of dehumanizing thing. "

That was a crime committed by the Amestris.

The fact that he could not touch the ground while sitting on a high stool made Edward quite uncomfortable. He swayed his body back and forth and kicked his legs in the air, buckling his hands on the chair to keep his balance. When the stack of paper came over, he failed to defend and got a face full: "Uhhhhh-?!"

"See for yourself."

The teenager grabbed the stuff on his face and scanned it roughly. Blood and urine and chest and electrocardiogram and lipid and liver and cardiovascular, there was no major problem-of course, on this mission he got nothing more than small scratches… wait.

The golden eyes were attracted by an abnormal value. He went back to it several times, not only the data but also looked up at Roy, looked down at the data, looked up at Roy, looked down, looked up, looked down, looked up. The man sat beside him with his arms folded and said nothing.

"……Ugh."

"That's it?" Dark eyes glanced over, "I thought you would have unique reflections."

" unique reflection my ass." The teenager took out the two pages involving hormone levels and looked into it carefully. The fluctuating data made his look uncertain, "Fuck, trouble."

Roy did not go after his language this time: "Every time you report in the future, wait until off work and come to the hospital for follow-up medical examination before leaving."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Registration is an art. Find a doctor who is serious and sympathetic and judicious. She will keep it secret with professional ethics-do you have a clue?"

"What else can it be, haven't you guessed?" Edward said with a heavy grunt, and Roy leaned back silently.

The human transmutation.

It seemed that when he was pulled into the gate, not only that he lost his hand and foot and his only brother, but also his body hormone environment was shattered. It didn’t show up when he was too young.

When his development begins, the sequelae would gradually be revealed and turned into a fluctuating examination report. According to the "wolf pack formula", his current calculation value had reached the level of alpha. But how could a 13-year-old have the conditions for presentation? He even just started to show the secondary characteristics.

It seemed that this will be a pretty long presentation.

"You don't have to be too nervous," Roy decided to comfort him when he sensed the irritability of the teenager. "Eighteen to twenty-five is just a theoretical range for presentation. There are still many cases in advance, personal differences in physique and habits, and the local environment will all affect it. and there was a saying that the presentation of mixed-race children would be relatively early-by the way, I presented at the age of seventeen."

Edward's attention was drawn to him: "So what gender are you?"

"That’s a direct question... take a guess."

The boy squinted at him for a while.

"Generally speaking, it is a typical omega answer."

The man laughed, his eyes curved in a leisurely arc, and the night lights of the hospital left a vague shadow on his face.

"Make sense. I'll change the answer next time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit additional stuff with abo dynamics:  
> Scent blockers are sprays used to block the scent.  
> Barrier patches are little round patches attached to the gland(of alpha or omega) on the neck.  
> (I kinda think there are similar expression of this but I don't know the words...)
> 
> The inspection value is between 0-10. Usually below 3 is omega and above 7 is alpha.

What does your scent smell like?

A typical childlike question, like "Where do I come from, Mom?" It meant no offence but brought a little embarrassment. And these kinds of questions all share a convenient answer: you will know when you grow up.

"You will know when you grow up!" They all dealt with little Elric in the same way, as if the moment they smelled the scent was a critical point. From then on, you will be an adult. How can an adult explain it to a child?

"Oh, although I want to tell you, I can't." A child who was a few years older than them replied. This is difficult to describe in words! He spoke so vigorously, making wild gestures with his hands in the air. Young Edward Elric drooped his eyes as he watched his messy gestures, thinking: show off.

I won't fool people like this! At that time, he made up his mind. If Winry and Al had asked, he would tell them! Vague procrastination was the most annoying thing, and the little alchemist hate to keep people in suspense. He announced this decision at dinner, but was unanimously scorned by the people present. "You drink the milk before talking big." Winry pointed to the milk glass he had neglected for a long time, and Alphonse Lifting the cup that he had emptied agreeably: "I think I might grow up earlier than you, brother. And I will tell both of you at that time!" He was so angry that he raised his fork and shouted at the dinner table.

——Hey, look now, who was the first to grow up?

"You can smell it?! What is the scent of the neighbor Aunt Schneider, Kahn, Suez, and the Bruker down the hill- oh, no, no, wait! forget it, don't tell me," Winry shot a series of questions, but then covered her ears and shook her head vigorously, "Don't tell me, I want to wait until I can smell it!" And Edward was triumphant like hell: "So when will that be?"

"I am also twelve, only a little younger than you. You can smell it, and I will smell it soon."

"Okay, okay." He shrugged and walked slowly with both hands behind his head. Peeking through his arm, he saw Winry no longer covering her ears and suddenly turned around.

"Aunt Schneider's scent smells like sow thistle!" He shouted at his huckleberry friend with hands cupping as a small horn near his mouth, "No wonder she always puts so much honey while cooking!"

"Ed!!!"

He laughed and ran away.

But he was complacent only for a while. Most of the time, the scent was trouble. The kid now slowly understands why perfunctory answers were widely adopted: because it is indeed a kind of sense that’s difficult to describe in words. It’s often taken as olfaction, but go into it seriously, something is different from the original sense of smell. Regular odorant molecules show to all audiences. Newborns can also smell the sweetness of a pie, while scent is another matter. It has been dormant for around twenty years, and all of a sudden, it appeared from nowhere, and gently opened a hole on the multiple veils of gender consciousness. It is not very much olfaction. It is a new sense. How to describe it? You can't describe to a born blind what red is. Scent is the same, "What does it smell like?" It is acceptable, but not comprehensive enough.

But it was Alphonse asking.

"Brother," the giant armor bended down, and the two small dots of flame on the visor symbolizing the soul were so exciting, "Brother, the Winkler couple of the flower shop?"

Alphonse was asking him.

He didn’t even need to say "the smell?" He just added a questionable rising tone after the name when speaking to his brother. He had asked too many times, too many times until when he bowed slightly and lowered his voice, Edward knew what he wanted to ask. Should he be bothered with this? If a child kept asking like this, an adult would already be impatiently take out the famous saying: "You'll know it when you grow up."

But Alphonse could not grow up.

The kid looked at the bouquet in his hand and sniffed vigorously. It was like a purple mist filled his eyes: "One is lilac-but I can't be sure about the other. The flower shop has too much interference."

Alphonse took a note carefully: "I'm going to distinguish it after I recover."

He let his younger brother to take notes. The country dirt road had been stepped on by them countless times and became solid. They walked through these solid road, stepped into a cemetery with a soft lawn, and carefully placed a bunch of fresh flowers on the tombstone. Water drops on the flowers slipped from the fluffy petals. When the kids approached, he could smell the scent of moisture and nectar.

"Al," Edward looked at the bunch of flowers, "what do you think mom's scent is like?"

The armor clicked, and after a long time there was a voice: "We should ask Granny Pinako..."

He scratch his head and stood up: "Forget it. We have to catch the train. Ask her next time."

"Okay."

"I still want to know everyone's scent," Alphonse said as he walked in the courtyard. Edward glanced at the tall building of the headquarter and made sure that "everyone" should refer to the soldiers they knew.

"I'm afraid this’s difficult," he frowned and pinched his nose, making an urn sound, "It all smells oily."

The regulations stipulate that service men and women must use odor blockers at work regardless of second gender. Nothing could be told except the faint smell of oil. And thank god it was holiday, otherwise, the usual flow of people will huge amount of oil smell would make him sick- shit, who the fuck is walking like a blind?

"Boss?"

Edward rubbed the bridge of his hurting nose and responded vaguely. Alphonse greeted from behind, "Lieutenant Havoc, you working overtime today?"

"Ah no, I forgot something behind. Are you here for the colonel? He left a bunch of documents unseen and is still working like a dog."

"Typical him," Edward muttered, his eyes circled at the lieutenant in casual clothes.

There was something sweet and pink in front of him.

The kid opposite is absent; Roy could feel it without looking up. Fortunately, he didn't knocking the automail on the floor to torture people's eardrums this time. But he kept moving and pressing the springs until it clicked and creaked which was annoying enough.

"What are you thinking?" He didn't leave his eyes off the paper when he asked, and was satisfied when the creaking stopped.

" Lieutenant Havoc is a beta, right?"

"Hmm, the inspection value is 5.5." He finally got interested and his eyes were pulled out of the file. "So you just met him. What do you reckon?"

It seemed really strange as you are so attentive suddenly... The teenager sat upright, thinking. his eyes turned up and carefully recalled: "Uh... strawberry candy."

He heard a chuckle.

"Strawberry candy." The officer repeated, his expression mixed with a stunning smile, "It turned out to be strawberry. he insisted that it was orange."

"Not by a long chalk! And you believed it?"

"The smell is too weak. Betas’ scent is not strong, and he doesn't like others to smell it. Only know it is sweet."

"Really far away," Edward twitched his lips and waved his hand. "The orange candy is like, cadmium yellow. He is pink and fairy."

The officer raised his eyebrows slightly because of his description, stared at him with hand holding his chin before replying:

"It seems that your development has effect of improving literacy. You can even use synesthesia."

"what?"

Edward stared at the patterned floor of the hospital.

"I'm here to deliver the document, not for inspection."

"Didn't I tell you about follow-up checking every time you report?"

"I've already reported yesterday! And you have to bitching about my handwriting and made me rewritten! I have been sitting here for two hours! when do you plan to let me go back and Al is still waiting and could you just hurry up and see the doctor and finish talking? Come on-"The boy started complaining. As soon as his voice rose, the passing nurse glared at him: "Kid, please keep quiet in the hospital."

—fuck.

Roy quickly pulled down the "kid" who was about to explode, covered his mouth tightly, and smiled flatteringly at the nurse. When she walked dozen steps away, his hand was dragged open— —The little bastard used his right hand.

"You stay away from me. It smells oily."

"Isn’t your nose sensitive in an abnormal degree?" The officer pinched his neckline and sniffed. He shook his head without feeling the odor. "It's for your own good. Don't be an ingrate."

The teenager prolonged the tone: "For—my—good—yes, great, for my good. you can't smell the scent because you are surrounded by odor blocker. Of course you make a fuss about people who has a good nose."

"Look at you like that-well, you have a good nose, what does my scent smell like?"

Edward frowned.

"Can’t tell? Where's the precise sense of smell with Lieutenant Havoc?"

"Havoc didn't use the blocker today. Do you think everyone has to work overtime like you?"

But Roy became argumentative: "Don't make excuses, Mr. Good-nose." With a mocking smile, he unbuttoned the first button of his shirt, and pulled down the collar of his uniform coat and shirt a little with his left hand, showing half of the neck. Roy had his right finger provocatively clicking the barrier patch on his back neck, "If you can't smell it, just be a good boy and listen to the adults."

——Listen my ass! Edward leaned over and smelled it. The action was so reckless that he almost hit the back of Roy’s head. The oily smell went into his nose and his face was wrinkled. He held his breath and tried to distinguish the smell covered by the blocker: oil, gasoline, and emmm is it lemony? Is he sour? Wait that seems to be the shampoo...

"Have you done, Mr. Nose? My neck is sore."

"Are you afraid? So anxious." the young man didn't forget to quarrel, "It's not difficult."

This was not completely bluff. Enduring the greasy oily smell at the beginning, he gradually got a clue to the odor. He seemed to grasp the little ethereal tail behind multiple covering of blocker, barrier patches, and other flavors. The picture composed of that scent was about to take shape...What is the nozzle at the edge of his vision?

"What a pity. Time is up."

Roy said, pressing the spray that he had prepared, and expectedly received a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate question:  
> How many restrooms there should be in an A/B/O story?

"I can't smell anything."

Dr. Krause looked at the gloomy patient for a long time: "...This is a normal consequence. The purpose of the targeted shielding spray is to prevent users from smelling the pheromone..."

"I said," Edward almost roared, "I can't smell anything!"

_Not only pheromone but also any smell!!!_

The doctor chewed the stress tone of the sentence, and glanced at the officer who was pretending to look outside the window: "Did you spray it?"

He was still looking aside: "Oh... almost, it should be."

It was squeezed out word by word between the boy’s teeth: "Straight! Into! My! Nose!"

She rolled her eyes several times, and finally, her eyes fell on the small print description of the spray bottle: This product is irritating, and the user's reaction varies depending on the physique. It is recommended to keep a certain distance from the face when using it.

"Are you illiterate?"

"Why do you say the same." Roy touched his nose with a guilty conscience. the spray bottle swayed in his hand was took away by Riza unceremoniously. "Eh-ah, fine, you take it. I merely didn't expect it. I wanted to tease him, who knows that the kid was almost attached to my neck when he get so close."

"The act of letting him distinguish your scent is already bewildering."

"I was tricking him into taking the medicine. Otherwise he would definitely be reluctant and unwilling to use it. This way is faster..." The man said. His voice became weaker, and finally Roy curled his neck and raised his hands in a surrender gesture under her gaze. "Fine. I really wanted to spray him. My fault."

Riza Hawkeye, a good adjutant, who was competent and did not roll her eyes at her boss easily, was restraining very hard at the time.

_——Is this guy 27 years old or 27 months?_

"Don't blame me. The kid is so presumptuous. I need to teach him a little lesson-hiss!" Roy was still muttering at the last second and instantly covered the back of his neck and took a breath. His tone was a bit sharper. "Lieutenant! Will you remind me before you tear it?!"

Riza folded the patch that had just been torn off and threw it into the trash can: "Otherwise you would definitely be reluctant and unwilling to tear it. This way it is faster."

The officer who shot himself in the foot squashed his mouth and let go. His forehead knocked on the desk to show the back of his neck. Riza had taken out a new patch and was now pressing his neck gently to search for the spot. The glands in the heat are not very easy to find, only its temperature is slightly higher than the surroundings. and the fingertips finally cycled a spot on the skin confirmedly. She felt Roy tremble slightly, and applied the new patch with confidence.

Great. Perfectly hit the bullseye. It was a work of art.

The person who had been pressed as a work of art for a long time did not have the feeling of appreciation, and rubbed the newly-changed patch with disapproval: "You are OCD. A little bit tilt not affect the effect."

"But it affected the mood of the people who saw it. The last time you applied it, it was turned around forty-five degrees." People who would think it was the red square paper on the door during the New Year in Xing.

The one with the red square paper lazily adjusted the collar of his shirt with his black eyes squinted. His long and powerful fingers carefully squeezed the shirt collar tight, and then began to adjust the coat collar with the same manner. Just when Riza was about to pull out a gun for his procrastination, a knock came at the door. And Colonel Mustang, who had been dilatory in tidying up, finished all his clothes in half a second and sat tight: "Come in."

A golden head popped out from the door: "I want to ask something."

"Speak."

Edward glanced backward and sneaked into the room quietly. He seemed uncomfortable. He closed the door and stood still, twisting and torturing the floor with his heels. Riza began to seriously think about whether her boss’s dawdling attitude was contagious. Even an adroit child like Edward can’t be immune. Fortunately, the adroit child opened his mouth: "Just... uh... which restroom should I go to now?"

"What are you thinking?" Roy leaned back on the armchair. "Just made sure that the doctor keeps it a secret. Now you are going to the restroom and expose yourself? Do you need to write a line on the back [ _Look, I’m an Alpha that presented at the age of twelve_ ]?"

"I didn't mean that!" The boy stamped with rage, waving his hands and his face flushed, "I mean... it’s because...I feel like a pervert!!"

 _...That’s true_. Riza hid her face in silence. What Edward said reminded her of the common sense that every teacher emphasized countless times: _go to the restroom you should go to after presentation! otherwise, it is pervert!!_

Having said that, but who haven’t made mistakes once or twice or more...

"Oh, I see. You feel awkward and think that you are a pervert who concealed your true sex and go to the beta restroom like a voyeur."

"Don't distort the facts! I just feel a little strange."

"But you really can't, unless you want to show everyone that there is a problem with your physical condition," Roy stated the uncomfortable facts, turning the pen in his hand, which made two complete circles on his fingertips and was grabbed and pointed at the young man, "Pervert."

——Sure the way he spoke deserved a bloody death. Riza pulled the trigger blankly. The boy’s thought was probably the same. His automail hand creaked. and the bastard boss spread his hands carelessly under the double threat: "I don’t understand what's so awkward. You haven’t developed the secondary sex characteristics completely. Strictly you’re not considered an alpha at all. And don’t you know that the alpha restroom smells the worst?"

"Not true, Colonel."

"...Sorry and correct: alpha male’s room, men's room."

"The same goes for the men's restroom." Riza sighed and rubbed her eyebrows. "The smell recently is because the sewer is broken and maintenance work is in progress. It doesn't matter who is using it."

"So the sewer in the alpha restroom is broken?" Edward sniffed while joining the conversation. The consequence of his face being sprayed at close distance by the asshole lasted. And basically, he could not smell anything at the time. "Speaking of the alpha and omega restroom, where are they? I haven't seen any till now."

Roy hugged his own shoulders alertly: "Why asking this? Going to peep? Pervert."

"You are the pervert!!!"

"They are at different ends of the corridor. After all, the alpha and omega restroom need to be as distant as possible." Riza, who successfully completed the task of reprimanding her boss today, settled her cuffs, "it is much smaller than the beta restroom and needs to turn a corner to see. It’s normal that you haven’t seen them before."

"Quite concealed." The young man sat on the desk with his legs crossed, and snatched the pen from the boss facing down in a pile of documents expiringly. Edward played with the pen cap for a while until he was bored. Then he jumped off the table and leaned slightly to thank Riza, and walked out.

"Still planning to go?" As soon as he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard voice behind. Roy's face was lying on the table with his black hair spreading out on the white documents, depressingly blew the papers in front of him, "Warning you. Don't make trouble."

"Just take a stroll. but you will have to work overtime if you don't finish these documents."

Before closing the door, he heard the sound of clattering papers.

The Fullmetal alchemist was a man of his words. He said to take a stroll, a stroll it was. Not to see the restroom-what moron would go to see the restroom deliberately?

_——So why did you come to the restroom in the end?_

Edward stood beside a pool of sewage and thought about life.

"Could you help me, kid?" the repairman who had just called him a few times said sincerely, "The ladder fell halfway through the repair and now I can't get down. please hold it."

At first, he didn't say anything. He looked inside though the door. The alpha restroom was really small, not even half the size of the beta’s room. The sewer was cracked and dirty water was everywhere. A good thing that he couldn't smell it. Edward reckoned that he would have to endure these cramped toilets when he grew up. He couldn't help but curled his lips. Tut-tut, the cost of growth.

"My God." The officer pinched his nose with a look of disbelief. "You really went there? How did your brain grow?"

The boy rolled his eyes: "You don’t know shit. I was helping the repairman."

"Fine. If you have fixed the sewer, that's a great achievement."

Edward leaned on the sofa and made a curse gesture at him. Then he put his legs on the coffee table.

"...Don't worry. I will go to the beta restroom for now." He announced after a while.

Roy didn't reply. But Edward was sure he heard the weird sound of a half-smile held back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Photon:  
> This is the beginning of the most hilarious part of the story. I have to say it will get even better  
> o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓  
> I'm the translator not the original writer so it's not boasting (maybe


End file.
